


Earth Winter

by lucymordy



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, i've been needing to write witch fic for like years, it be like that sometimes cedric, it's only romo if you read into it, please clap, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymordy/pseuds/lucymordy
Summary: Phobos, who once made a gardener build him a fortress of people-roses to keep Meridians from getting anywhere near him. Phobos, whose flowers whispered gossips in his ear. Phobos, who loved Cedric only when he was upset. Phobos, who ignored him unless he needed to hear his words, repeating good news over and over until he was satisfied with that he had been told. Phobos, Phobos, Phobos.





	Earth Winter

**Author's Note:**

> hello! just wanted to say this is set in the comic universe, not the show, because i dont trust the show with my money. thanks!

Phobos’s breath hung in the air like smoke. It was something like an Earth winter out, as Elyon had proclaimed a few days prior, always connecting things to Earth, always speaking of Earth, as if she had a place there anymore.

She didn’t know better, but it made Phobos’s stomach turn. That enough was obvious from the way his face would sour every once in a while before he fixed it back into the façade of positivity around his younger sister. Cedric, having been around Phobos for hundreds of years, could tell this if nothing else.

It was getting bad. Phobos was growing frustrated. Phobos’s frustration was often taken out on anyone nearby, but he was bottling it more so now that Elyon was around. She mustn’t know that he is setting out to absorb her power, complete his rise to the throne. She mustn't know about the real Phobos.

Phobos, who once made a gardener build him a fortress of people-roses to keep Meridians from getting anywhere near him. Phobos, whose flowers whispered gossips in his ear. Phobos, who loved Cedric only when he was upset. Phobos, who ignored him unless he needed to hear his words, repeating good news over and over until he was satisfied with that he had been told. Phobos, Phobos, Phobos.

Elyon was blithely ignorant. Cedric hated her for it. He also hated the attention she was gaining from his prince, however false. Although, he would never dream of admitting to himself directly that he was capable of jealousy.

She had one day requested to visit The Garden. Phobos had said no outright. In exasperation, she asked to go into one of the castle’s courtyards, surrounded by stone and magic. Phobos agreed and came along, for a reason Cedric didn’t know, wrapped in warm clothing and followed by a train of Whisperers. In the moments following in the brisk air, Cedric could swear he saw humanity in Phobos’s cheeks, reddening from the cold.

“Let’s go, Elyon,” he said after only a few minutes of her glancing at the sky, saying nothing, “It’s warmer inside, and it’s almost dinnertime. Cedric, take her inside.”

“Yes, Milord.” Cedric dipped his head and led the way to the door. Elyon’s face took on a slight turn, but she said nothing as she followed Cedric inside. Phobos and his Whisperers glided behind.

“I’m going to The Garden,” Phobos took Cedric’s arm, as suddenly as a burn, “I expect you there once she’s back in her rooms.”

“Yes, Milord.” Cedric nodded, not completely sure what would await him. But, he felt a flourish inside of himself at the idea of having the prince’s attention, whether negative or positive.

As it went around the palace.


End file.
